edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth or Drama
This is the second episode of season one of Total Drama Ed Reloaded. The song(s) in this episode is Wake Up! Synopsis The episode starts when Eddy's Brother recaps the last episode. In the Screaming Pigeons cabin, Edd was waking up Eddy. Eddy then woke up Ed. They got ready and went outside. Edd and Eddy went to the Killer Scams cabin to see whats going on. Nazz was about to have a snack, but then the bell rang. She and Edd and Eddy started to sing about waking up Kevin. After that, the kids all went to the lane for the next challenge. It was Uncle and Truth or Dare. First Kevin had to wrestle a chimpanzee. He had trouble but won. Next Ed had to eat Eddy's Brother special meals, fried cat, blood soup, spaghetti with sloth balls, a caterpillar on a stick, and devil tea. Ed won that easily. Later, Nazz had to hug a bear. She managed to hug it for 14 seconds, but then ran away after it woke up. The bear stood up, confused. Then it went back to sleep. Next Jimmy had to drink toxic waste, Jimmy didn't even touch it and he quit. Then Eddy's Brother had to pull out Lorenzo's teeth. He pulled out three of them in the ten seconds. Next, Jessica had to watch a baby show for seconds. She lost that. Edd had to bath in gravy. He did it, but he did not like it. After that, it was over. So far the Killer Scams were dominating the Screaming Pigeons. In Truth or Drama, Sienna spun on a boy named Mako. He said to steal two eggs from a condor's nest. Sienna climbs up and grabs the two eggs. The one that was about to hatch, she name Sienna Jr. When it hatched it jumped on "Auntie Nazz's" head. Nazz is getting annoyed with this. Then the mother condor knocked down Sienna, and Sienna Jr. back. Song Lyrics Wake Up! Nazz: Well it's a beautiful day, in good old Peach Creek, the perfect time to have a quick snack. ''(Takes a bite out of her granola bar) The faster we leave; I'll win this dumb game. As soon as Kevin wakes up.'' Ugh! (Pulling on Kevin's legs) Eddy: Doing that just makes you look sad and pathetic. Plus you'll lose without a trace. (Laughs) Nazz: Hey! Edd: We should team up so we can make it to the finals. I can see it all now. Really, we're that close. (Pushed away by Eddy) Nazz: We're getting nowhere right here. You're a loser duo, that's all. Eddy: "Loser" is what I'll call you, when you lose this game. The whole game that is. I wonder where everyone is. (Looking around) Kevin: (Exhausted) I better sing or I get kicked out. I don't have anything I wanna sing. (Falling back asleep) Nazz:Kevin? Kevin? Kevin? Kevin: (Awake) I-I can't feel my face. Where'd you put it?! (Falls back to sleep) Nazz: Kevin?! Kevin?! Ugh! Well it's a beautiful day, in good old Peach Creek, the perfect time to have a quick snack. (Takes another bite out of her granola bar) The faster we leave; I'll win this dumb game. As soon as Kevin wakes up. Kevin? Edd: Kevin? (Punched in the face by Eddy for worrying about the other team, and he lost a tooth) Eddy: Shut up! Kevin: Ugh, my face. Edd: Wake up! Eddy: (At the same time as Edd) Shut up! Edd and Nazz: Wake up! Eddy: (At the same time as all of them) Shut up! Kevin: (At the same time as all of them) I'm up! Quotes *Edd: Eddy, wake up now. Eddy: Ed, stop tickling me! Huh? Oh. Edd: We have a challenge today. Eddy: Oh, swell. Ed awake yet? Edd: You could at least talk with excellent grammar. Ed’s still sleeping. Eddy: (Jumping on Ed’s bed) Ed. Oh, Ed. WAKE UP, ALREADY! Ed: (Snoring, but then wakes up.) Hi, Eddy! Eddy: Get up, lumpy. Let’s leave. Ed: Okay. (He fell out of bed and just put his pants and jacket on.) Do you like my shirt? Eddy: You look like a bum. Let’s go. *Eddy’s Brother: I hope you enjoyed that. Now it’s time for the first challenge of today. Kevin: Whoa. Eddy: Whatever, man. (He was walking to the lane with Ed and Edd.) Edd: Eddy, I thought you liked Nazz? Eddy: She’s was my former flame. She’s on the other team now. She double crossed me. She and the other kids said they accepted me, but they lied. But I know how to get her back though. Edd: All is fair in love and war, I suppose. What do you think, Ed? Ed: I’m hip, baby. Edd: Lovable oaf. *Eddy’s Brother: Kevin wins this. Next, Ed. Enjoy your meal. Ed: Is this roasted eel? (He ate the fried cat anyway) Eddy’s Brother: Bon Appetite. Ed: What do I have to eat? (Ed ate the stirred blood soup in two seconds) Eddy’s Brother: It’s dinner for four. Ed: I’ve got room for more. (Ate the spaghetti with sloth balls) Eddy’s Brother: Don’t get the squirts. Ed: I wouldn’t rather eat my shirt. (Ate the caterpillar on a stick) Eddy’s Brother: (Surprised) Man, man, he_ Ed: I really love this tea! Eddy’s in first class with me and my love of tea!